Cat Scratch Fever
by TwilightUchiha24
Summary: "Kyo, I want you to kiss me." Because he had always told her to tell people what she wanted...


**Cat Scratch Fever**

* * *

><p><strong>I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters...all characters belong to Natsuki Takaya...<strong>

* * *

><p>"I had a great time tonight Yuki."<p>

"As did I Tohru," he smiled.

I frowned a little. I havn't exactly gotten used to him calling me Tohru yet. Its still all too new to me right now. Its only been a few days since he confessed his true feelings to me. I'm still in complete shock that 'The Yuki Sohma' could actually harbor feelings for me. But, as amazing as this is, I have yet to return his affections. I'm not really sure how I feel about Yuki. Theres no doubt that he is an amazing friend, but I just can't agree to be his girlfriend just yet.

"Well, goodnight Yuki. Sleep well," I grin, backing away from his bedroom door slowly.

"Goodnight to you to Tohru. I'll see you in the morning. Be safe and sweet dreams," he whispers. I nod my head and give him a small wave before retreating to my own bedroom.

I let out a sigh of relief once my door is shut, and leaning against it, I slowly slide down to the floor. This is all too much. Ever since I explained to Yuki that I wasn't entirely sure what kind of feelings I had for him, hes been taking me out on dates every afternoon. I know hes just trying to help me make a decision, but sometimes I feel like hes trying a little too hard. I wish he could see how much I want to be able to fall for him and to give him my heart, but something just seems to be holding me back. I can't explain it, but I just can't give him a straight answer.

I let out another long sigh before picking myself up off the floor. I know what I need to do...

With a smile on my face, I quietly slip out of my bedroom and tip-toe down the hall to the room that contains one of my best friends.

Kyo Sohma.

He will be waiting for me. He always is.

I bite my lip out of habit and slowly push his door open.

My eyes immediately find him and I have a hard time trying to contain the giggle that threatens to leave my lips. The ever rough and tough Kyo Sohma is lying sprawled out on his bed, looking completely vulnerable for the first time in his life. His unique orange hair is in complete dissaray and his arms and legs seem to tangle around one another with the odd positioning that he chose. I chuckle as I hear his light snore. He is so cute.

The door to his room slides quietly shut as I tip-toe over to his sleeping form. I look down at his face and smile. He looks so peaceful, so serene. I feel bad for wanting to wake him up, but I know if I don't he will scold me in the morning for not letting him know if I returned home safe. He always has to make sure I'm unharmed and that Yuki hasn't layed a finger on me. I can't exactly explain why, but I love knowing that he is protective over me. It makes me feel safe, like nothing can ever harm me.

After admiring him for a few more minutes, I lift my hand and run my fingers through his long bangs. "Kyo, Kyo wake up. It's me, Tohru," I whisper. I don't want to startle him out of his slumber, but I also don't want to wake up any other member of the household. If Yuki ever found out that this is where I go every night after our dates, he would be deeply hurt and would probably start a fight with Kyo. I hate watching them fight, so I have to make sure I'm careful when sneaking into Kyo's room.

"Hmmm," he moans, cracking his amber eyes open and looking at me sleepily.

"Me and Yuki are home. I'm sorry to wake you," I mumble in shame.

"You're home?" he questions, obviously still half asleep.

"Yes, I'm home," I reply, taking a seat on his bed.

"That damn rat didn't try anything did he?" he mumbles, looking at me with blurry eyes.

I shake my head and smile at him. "Nope, I'm perfectly fine." I watch as he studies me for a minute to make sure what I'm telling him is true. Once he has determined that I havn't lied to him, he closes his eyes and begins to stretch.

"What took you so long?" he yawns, stretching his arms above his head.

I giggle a little at the boy infront of me. "This is the same time we always come home Kyo, you just fell asleep."

"I didn't mean to. I usually can stay awake no problem," he says tiredly, looking over at me and giving me a small grin. It disappears the moment he remembers who I was with. "So, did you have fun?" he asks sarcastically, a scowl appearing across his face.

"Umm, oh, of course! We went to that new restaurant in town. The one with the fancy fountains out front. It's really beautiful inside Kyo! Everyone was really nice and the food was deliscious. Yuki was also quite the gentleman tonight," I smile, but then frown once I see the look upon his face.

"I could care less about that damn rat," he grunts, slowly pushing himself up from his sheets and rubbing at his eyes furiously.

I smile at him. "You know Kyo, you don't have to stay up all night and wait for me to come home. I'll be fine. Yuki won't let anything happen to me. I hate the fact that I'm keeping you from getting a good nights rest," I explain.

He looks at me with a scowl upon his lips. I wish I would learn when to just not say anything. I hate when he gets mad at me. I don't want to cause Kyo any trouble. "Tohru, you know I don't trust that damn Yuki. If he ever tries to put his filthy hands on you, I'm gonna kick his sorry ass," he growls.

"But hes just taking me to dinner Kyo," I try to reason, but I know my efforts are in vain.

"He's being pushy is what hes doing," he mumbles, folding his arms together and pouting a little.

I hesistantly smile at him. "Kyo," I begin to say, but I'm cut off as I begin to yawn. "Wow, I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden."

"Well, I do. That damn rat has been taking you out on these stupid fantasy dates every night without even thinking about how tired your gonna be the next morning. Why in the hell does he bring you home so late anyway?" he angrily questions.

I put my hand on his shoulder and give him a comforting squeeze. "Kyo, I know you don't like Yuki, but he is honestly not doing anything wrong," I say quietly.

He snaps his amber eyes to mine and instantly begins to shout. "That's not the point Tohru! You don't even like him and yet you let him drag you around all the damn time! Why in the hell won't you just tell him you arn't interested? He obviously isn't gonna get the point on his own!" he yells, but not loud enough to wake anyone in the household.

I frown instantly. Kyo has never yelled at me like this before. Usually when I get back home, we sit and talk for a little while, and then we both go to bed. Why should tonight be any different? My mind goes back to what hes just said, and I try to think of some way to answer. "I might be interested," I begin to say, but then mutter out the last little part. "I'm just not really sure yet."

"That's bullshit Tohru and you know it," he frowns, looking away from me and heaving a deep sigh.

I frown and look to the floor in nervousness. "I know," I speak softly, hoping he will change the subject. When Yuki asks me to go on these dates with him, I want so bad to tell him the truth, but I can't. If I said no, it would break Yuki's heart. I couldn't live knowing I hurt him. But, I can't explain that to Kyo. He won't understand.

I snap out of my thoughts as I feel a warm hand slide over mine. I slowly look back up at his face. One of his orange brows are cocked in question and his lips form a frown. He averts his eyes nervously for a split second, as if hes trying to decide what to say. "Ah, jeez Tohru, I'm not mad at you, ok? I just have a hard time controlling my temper, especially when that damn rats involved. And I'm sorry I've been an asshole to you since you got home. I just don't wanna see you get hurt," he says shyly, a blush spreading across his sun-kissed cheeks.

I feel him squeeze my hands in reassurance, and I smile. Even though he has a major temper, I can't help but adore him. He is so warm, and I don't just mean his body temperature. No, Kyo is a warm person, even if he doesn't believe it for himself.

Out of the corner of my vision I see him sigh quietly as he lets go of my hands. "Ya know Tohru, I wish you would tell people what you want."

"What do you mean?" I question.

"I mean, that your so busy trying to make everyone else happy, that you never stop and try to make yourself happy. I know you know what you want Tohru, so why don't you just say it. Speak your mind. For once, forget about what everyone else wants and tell people what you want," he explains. If I didn't know Kyo, I would think he was scolding me, but hes not. This is his way of showing how much he cares about me and what I want. I smile once again, thinking about how amazing this boy is and wondering why he doesn't see it for himself. "Tohru?"

"Yes?" I look up at him in question. His amber eyes are full of something, something I can't quite put my finger on.

"What do you want?" he asks. "Tell me, please."

I swallow hard. Can I tell him this? Of course I can. Do I want to tell him this? More than anything.

"I want," I begin with nervousness. "I want to tell Yuki how I feel. I want to tell him that I love him so much, but not the same way he loves me. I want to tell him that I don't like going on these dates every night because I don't like him spending his money on me when I can't return his feelings. I've tried to fall in love with him, I really have, but I just can't and I don't understand why." I hesitate a little, but then continue. "I want to tell him the truth." The moment the words leave my mouth, I begin sobbing.

I can feel his hand grip my shoulder in an attempt to try and ease my tears. When I look up at his face, I can see the pain, the pain of not being able to comfort me. I wish so much right now that he wasn't cursed, but he is. Hugging isn't an option, but atleast hes here. Atleast he is by my side, comforting me in the best way he can.

"Tohru, please don't cry. I hate when you cry. I didn't mean to make you upset, I just wanted you to speak your mind for once. I wanted to hear what you had to say. I didn't mean for it to make you start crying," he says in apology.

My gaze never leaves his face. His eyes are so beautiful and his face is so handsome. The moonlight that is shining through his bedroom window and onto his form only makes him seem even more gorgeous to me. I continue to just stare at him, tears rolling down my cheeks. He is so amazing. Kyo is always here for me and he gives me these feelings that nobody else in the world can. I wonder why that is?

And then all at once, the answer hits me.

He sees the shift in my eyes, and he pulls his hand off my shoulder. "Tohru? Are you okay?" he seems to whisper, bringing his face closer to mine in an attempt to get a better look at me.

Is Kyo the reason my heart won't let me fall for Yuki?

He continues to stare at me with concern, and I continue to stare at him with amazement. I can't believe this is my answer. Hes been with me this entire time and it took me right now, right this moment, to realize that it's him. It's Kyo that I need.

"Kyo," I utter breathlessly, slowly bringing my hands up to cup both his cheeks. His eyes widen immediately at my actions.

"Tohru, what are you doing?" he questions, lifting his hands to mine in an attempt to pull them away.

What am I doing? This isn't me at all. But, I need to do this. I know I do. My heart is telling me I need to do this.

"I need to tell you something," I smile, not moving my hands from their spot no matter how hard he pulls. His cheeks are so soft. I wonder how soft his lips are?

"Tohru, what the hell are you doing?" he asks again. This time I can hear the nervousness etched in his voice, along with the desperation that fills his eyes. He is so confused, and I hate seeing him panic this way. I let my hands gently caress his cheeks to try and ease his fear in silence. I am rewarded with an abrupt change in his expression. His eyes now seem to hold a sense of curiosity within them. It almost makes me giggle at how much of a cat he truly is.

Now that I've got his attention, I repeat my earlier sentence. "Kyo, I need to tell you something."

With the curiosity still held within his gaze, he removes his hands from my own and places them gently in his lap. "Ok," he replies quietly.

"I may want to tell Yuki all those things, but do you know what I want more than anything right now?" I ask, stroking his cheeks lovingly as I do so.

Something else changes in his eyes. The innocent curiosity is gone, replaced by something else that I've never seen before.

"Tell me," he gently commands.

I swallow hard. I don't know what has come over me. I don't act like this at all, ever. But with Kyo, I think its ok to act this way. It feels right. I feel his hands trace up my sides and come to a halt on my shoulders. I wonder if he even knows what he is doing? He gives me a gentle squeeze, and I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. Looking into his eyes, I see nothing but love, and thats all the reassurance I need. My hands leave his face and find comfort resting against his lean chest as I begin to speak. "Kyo, I want you to kiss me."

"I can do that," he smiles.

Instantly I feel the warmth of his lips upon mine. I mentally smile at the fact that my earlier question has now been answered. His lips are indeed very soft. I feel like I'm in Heaven at the moment. Everything around me has just disappeared and it's just me and Kyo together.

He continues to press his lips against mine, and I slowly begin to kiss him back. Instantly his kisses become rough and more desperate. His grip on my shoulders tightens, but not enough to hurt me. My hands leave his chest and find comfort entangling themselves in his hair. He moans a little as I give a small tug at his orange strands. His hands leave my shoulders and quickly find my stomach. Immediately my mind tells me to get closer to him, and so I do. I move onto his lap, but I don't get close enough to make him transform. I begin to giggle into our kiss when he starts running his hands up and down my flat tummy. He laughs a little as well before he moves his lips to my neck and collarbone. The sensations this gives me is almost to much to bear, and instantly I begin moaning myself. I feel his hands take ahold of my hips in a tight grip as he continues what he is doing. He has no idea what he is doing to me at the moment. The feelings hes giving me are amazing. Nobody has ever made me feel this way, and I don't believe anyone else ever could. Only Kyo could make me feel the way I do right now. This moment is just perfect and I don't think anything could ruin it for us.

Well, except for maybe Kyo himself...

"Tohru, wait, what are we doing?" he asks, pulling away from me and giving me a curious stare.

"What do you mean?" I ask, a little breathless from just being kissed by this handsome boy infront of me. It's not everyday that I get to experience something like this.

He looks down at his calloused hands before answering me. "I mean, is this ok? Me kissing you like this?"

I give him a smile as I put my hand to his cheek to once again caress his soft skin. "Kyo, if I didn't want you kissing me then I wouldn't have asked you to. Of course it's ok," I smile, a blush spreading its way across my face.

He returns my smile with a crooked grin of his own, a dash of red filling his face as well. "Ok, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't making you feel uncomfortable or going too far," he explains.

I shake my head, "Nope, I'm glad to be here with you Kyo. I'm happy you're with me also. You mean alot to me."

He rubs the back of his head nervously, biting his lip before speaking. "Tohru, I've always liked you. It pissed me off when Yuki asked you out first, but what could I do? I didn't want to tell you my feelings and get you all stressed out about having to make a decision. I didn't want you to feel like you were cornered. Besides, if Yuki made you happy, then I was willing to let you go, even if it killed me. Your happiness means the world to me Tohru."

I stared at him with amazement. He wanted me to be happy? So, he watched from a distance as I went out over and over again with a boy that he couldn't stand? What kind of anguish he must have felt, shouldering all his pain just so I could be happy. In an instant, I pull his face to mine and place my lips over his. I need Kyo. I love him. He begins to kiss me back and once again, the world seems to disappear, and it is just me and Kyo. Everything is the way it should be.

After a moment, we pull away to catch our breaths. Kyo looks at me with those gorgeous amber eyes and I just melt. "Tohru, I love you," he whispers, giving me a tender kiss on the forehead.

"I love you to," I smile, tears of joy beginning to form in my eyes. He smiles a smile fit enough for a prince and gently wipes my tears away.

"What are we gonna do about Yuki?" he asks, his brows furrowing in question.

I continue to smile. "I'll do exactly as you told me I should do."

"And what is that?" he questions.

I gently lay my head against his shoulder. "I'll tell him what I want," I say boldly.

"Really now?" he asks in disbelief. The tone of his voice gives away his surprise.

"Mmm-hmm. You told me it was okay to tell people what I wanted. I told you I wanted to tell Yuki the truth. Well, the truth is, I want you. I want to be with you Kyo," I say in almost a whisper.

"That's my girl," he says proudly, his fingers running through my long strands of hair.

I can feel my eyes beginning to shut and I let them. There is nothing to worry about. I'm here with Kyo, and that is exactly where I want to be.

Everything is going to be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Boom! Finally done! I have been working on this story for probably about 4 months. I kept going back and changing parts, but I'm finally satisfied with how it turned out. Sorry it took so long. I'm in college, so it's hard for me to write stories like I used to, but I assure you I will still be writing. I'm definitely not gonna stop. Writing these stories takes off alot of stress. Anyways, I seriously hope you guys like this oneshot. Reviews make an author proud, so why don't you drop by and give me one ;p**

**P.S. The title of this story was completely random. **


End file.
